


Faith

by Kyirah



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon!Roy, Gen, M/M, RoyEd Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: RoyEd Month Day 12: Educate/DragonsA.K.A. Roy is very indulgent of his hoard, up to and including allowing himself to be studied on by Ed's students.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: RoyEd month





	Faith

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Roy asked, maybe for the millionth time, and he was sure that if this was any other situation, Edward might've gotten mad by now. Since it was _not_ a common situation, and Edward could clearly see just how anxious he was about this all, Roy simply received a pat on his snout and got his scales scratched.

"I've taken all the precautions necessary, don't worry. Most of them are in case _you_ eat someone, not the other way around, so you don't have anything to worry over."

Roy wanted to argue, but Edward's students would be here anytime now, so he just grumbled and wedged himself further into the wall of his cave.

Edward couldn't blame him, not really; Roy still has missing scales around his neck from when he was forced into binding with a human during the Ishval war, and he was still wary of human coming close to his territory, or of going into theirs. The only time Roy left for the city was when Edward failed to show up for a full year and he ended up invading the royal palace.

It wasn't _all_ bad, Roy had been tied to Maes, which led him to Riza, and Jean, and Falman, and Breda, and Kain. It led him to his hoard, and he would never feel bad for that.

But humans outside his hoard? They made him anxious, and he detested the feeling more than anything. He was a _dragon_ , and being anything but proud and powerful was a failing.

Edward, who most liked sensed him getting moody, huffed and moved his hand along Roy's scales until he got to Roy's belly, and began stretching.

Ah, but his beloved was good at scratching.

Ed, sensing his muscles relaxing, laughed below his breath.

"You'll see, if this class goes well, we can begin actively reintegrating the dragons and the humans, and then something like the war will never happen again."

Roy admired Edward's drive to educate, to become a teacher besides his royal blood, to work on the future of his country not by hoarding wealth, but by creating knowledge. But he wasn't as optimistic; there were very few dragons left, after the war, and they were all wary.

But he let it be. Let Edward use him as a teaching prop, let the kids learn that a dragon was more than teeth and claws. He didn't have hope for humanity, but he had faith in his beloved, in his rider, and that had to be sufficient.


End file.
